


The Past and the Present

by Cub (Ao3Jamie_Cub)



Category: Once, TWICE (Band), TWICE - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Mentioned TWICE Ensemble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ao3Jamie_Cub/pseuds/Cub
Relationships: Myoui Mina & Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung, Son Chaeyoung/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 8





	The Past and the Present

| 2020, December 24 | 5:23am | Age 23 | 

A young woman, maybe in her twenties, sat on a bench. A bench sitting on the lonely bridge early in the morning. Nothing to do, but a lot to think about. 

Siting as she does, staring at the sunrise while drizzles of rain hit the top of the cover that sits over her. Smelling the rain as she let's out plenty of sighs of despair. Letting the hope in her heart come out as she breathes in and out.

Her name is Mina. Myoui Mina. A young Japanese girl who spends her time alone. Does she like this? Does she really like being alone like this? Not really. She just stays that way cause its comforting. If you're already alone, then you cant lose friends.

Mina sits up to pull her jacket together. "Eugh, it's getting cold." She chatters, shivering a bit as she digs in her pockets for her gloves. Pulling out of that pocket some gloves, two pieces of gum, a penny, watch, and....a note?

Watch: | 5:42am |

Placing everything beside her as she slides the gloves on her hands, rubbing them together as she breathes out an "Ah, that's better." Looking to her side as she pulls the tiny folded up note out of the tiny junk pile. 

"Alright, what's this?" Mina slowly unfolds the piece of notebook paper. Doing so very carefully as this paper has clearly seen too many days, and enough clothes washer water. 

Looking at the paper and holding it ever so gently reading what the note has to say

| 2014, December 24 | 5:47am | Age 17 |

"Hi, My name is Myoui Mina and I like you."

"That's not gonna work. Ugh!" Mina crumples up the piece of paper and throws it in the trash next to her.

Sit places her hands down on her lap, the same place where her notebook sits. Throwing her head back in frustration as she breathes in the cold winter air. 

"How am I gonna do this?" 

Mina sighs. Sitting on the bridge staring at the sunrise as it drizzles onto the cover above her. Dreaming on the one day she'd ever have the courage to ask her crush out.

"Ok, one more time, let's try to write this again."

"Dear, Yoo Jeongyeon

I like you a lot, you can tell right? I don't know, maybe you can't... cause if you do, you should reject me already. Can't be roaming around with false hope now, that's naive. I've wanted to tell you that I've liked you for a long time, but I just can't. I don't have the courage to. You're cute, nice, cool and the whole 9 miles, while I'm shy, and boring. I don't know. Maybe you like me too...what am I saying? You don't. You like my best friend, Son Chaeyoung, for fucks sake. I have no chance. Though that won't keep me from trying.  
-Sincerely, Myoui Mina."

Mina sits up, as she picks up her pencil. Breathing slowed as she mumbles so softly that only the air beside her can catch. 

"I'll give up on you, Yoo."

Sad as she sits back, placing her hand out for the rain to touch her fingertips.

| 2020, December 24 | 5:55am | Age 23 |

"Damn, angsty ass." 

Mina sighs in her seat, with the love note still in her hand, debating on where it should go. Looking around for the nearest trash can as she holds the note in her gloved hand. 

"Ah, there you are." She softly tosses the paper in the can, turning around to sit down until 

"BOO!" "YOU SON OF A BITCH."

It was Son Chaeyoung. Her best friend, who's been with her since forever. Both hip and hip and never letting go of each other. 

"Well, my last name is Son!"

"Shut up, will you? You cheeky asshole."

Mina sits back down on the bench as she follows the younger with her eyes, watching as Chaeyoung takes the unoccupied seat on the bench. 

"So, what are you thinking about today, Miss Myoui?"

"What do you mean?"

Chaeyoung turns her body around to face Mina. Staring into her soul as if she's reading her body language. 

"You're thinking about something. I know you are. You never come here unless you're in deep thought."

"Really?" Mina thinks about it, and to be honest, she does. This is her safe space. No one is usually here so early in the morning so it's telling that Mina comes out whenever she's having trouble sleeping.

"Well, to be honest, I don't know what's keeping me up here. Just feels safe."

"I get it. Don't worry. I have my spaces too."

Mina and Chaeyoung sit and look at the sun. Its beautiful where it lays, sitting in front of a cotton candy colored sky.

| 2014, December 24 | 6:05 am | Age 17 |

Young Mina and Chaeyoung sit on the bench as the breath in the cold air, making each other's company. Sitting as Mina thinks and Chaeyoung draws.

"Chaeyoung"

"Hm?"

"Do you have any crushes?"

"Uh....no not really. Why? Do you?"

Mina looks at Chaeyoung in the eyes, looking for trust. "Yeah. I do."

"Who? Tell me! I'll keep it a secret. I'm good at those!"

"What if I told you that it was you?"

Chaeyoung perks up, and turns her head at Mina quickly, face covered in red.

"I'd have to decline!"

"Why?"

"Mina, you're really pretty and nice but you're my best friend. Not my future wife."

Mina continued to stay at Chaeyoung and softly smiled as she looked back at the sunrise. At piece with herself. 

"Was I really your crush?"

"Hm?" Mina began to chuckle, "You idiot, no you aren't my crush." She laughed out as she hit Chaeyoung's shoulder.

"Ah, thank goodness. I was scared for a second!

| 2020, December 24 | 6:30am | Age 23 |

"Hey Chaeyoung."

"Hm?" 

"Do you remember in senior year, when we were sitting here? Doing the same thing we are now?"

"Oh yeah! When I was asking you about your crush and you deflected it?"

"Yeah. Do you wanna know who my crush was back then?"

"Spill the beans."

"It was Jeongyeon."

Chaeyoung looks back in disbelief, mouth wide open, facing her best friend.

"Jeongyeon? Yoo Jeongyeon?" 

"Heh, yup."

"Wow." Chaeyoung looks back at the sun and rain, clearly rethinking the past and its events. Wondering the clues she missed.

"That's crazy. I would've never had the thought."

"Really?" Mina starts to chuckle to herself. Laughing more than she had in a few days.

"What??"

"I thought it was fairly obvious!" 

"It wasn't!" Chaeyoung yells out in a giddy tone. Laughing with her best friend like nothing else  
mattered.

And there those two sat. Laughing and living life. Cold but not alone. Time changes, memories come and go, but some things truly never change.

| 2014, December 24 | 6:17 am | Age 17 |

“Chaeng, we’ll be friends forever right?”

“Of course!” Chaeyoung puts her arm over Mina as she stands up, pulling her friend with her. “How about we go get some Tea? Go spend this Eve together!” 

“Sure.”

In both present and past, Mina walks along with Chaeyoung. Looking back at the bench she once sat at, and then looking ahead of her. Ready for more experiences and way more memories to look at.


End file.
